


Unfinished Fanfiction Stories of Mine

by musicismylife4556



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I never wrote these, I'm too lazy too, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicismylife4556/pseuds/musicismylife4556
Summary: These are some unfinished Fanfiction I have wrote before but since my writing style changed, I don't feel confident enough to rewrite them or finish them. Most of these are crossovers.If anybody likes the idea and wants to write their own version of it, they can tell me in the comments or somethin'.
Kudos: 1





	1. Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> These were the ones I only created summaries for. These are crossovers

  * Undertale/Ouran High School Host Club Crossover:



Haruhi is Frisk. When she was younger, Haruhi fell down Mt. Ebbot and went by the name Frisk while she was down there. Haruhi was unable to bring the monsters with her back to the surface (she took the pacifist route). Years later, she goes to Ouran High School. Let's just say her memories are coming back to haunt her in her dreams. **(Originally was intended to be a one-shot).**

  * Harry Potter/Undertale crossover:



**(So here's the thing. I'm not very familiar with Harry Potter so literally all I put for this was Chara is the twin sister of Tom Riddle.)**

  * Undertale/BNHA crossover:



Undyne is reborn into the world of Heroes and Villains. She has no memories of her past life from Mt. Ebbot. Now anonymously known as a vigilante called **(I didn't create a name lol)** , she balanced her life in middle school and the life of crime and justice. That is before she gets caught by the authorities.

  * Danny Phantom/Undertale crossover:



While Dani was exploring the world, she decided to see Mt. Ebbot as it was infamous for the disappearances that have occurred in the past. Her curiousity had gotten the best of her and she climbed up the mountain, only to fall inside.


	2. H2o Just Add Water + Dani Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would rewrite this if I could. My writing style changed and now it looks so weird to me-

Right now it's either go back to Danny and ask for his help again or try to get out of this police station on my own.

I'd rather do the second option and save the embarrassment. The third time is not the charm in this situation.

Now you may be wondering why the heck I'm in this place. Let's backtrack a little.

**_ Two Hours Ago: _ **

_ It had been about 4 years since I've last seen Danny and Valerie. I have been doing things on my own now. It's not any more different than I'm used to, but since I've grown older, people don't trust a teenager aimlessly roaming around stores glancing around without purchasing anything.  _

_ Traveling the world has been fun altogether. I have witnessed many things I wouldn't have if I chose to stay near Amity Park. Or if I was Danny. Sorry, not sorry. He may have the thrill of fighting ghosts every day, but traveling is my thing now. _

_ I've recently ended up in Australia. Sometimes I find myself in places where I don't intend to be. This is one of them. _

_ I noticed a corner store at the end of the street and headed inside. I grabbed a few snacks off the shelf and walked towards the counter. I stood there in front of the employee and closed my eyes. _

_ "Uh, hey, kid. Are you gonna pay for those or what?" I heard from in front of me.  _

_ The lights in the store started flickering on and off. I quickly opened my eyes to see the cashier distracted by them. I took this chance and ran out the door. I heard yelling coming from the store behind me. I didn't dare to look back. Somebody could see my face and report it to the police. Bet they'll find a lot about what I've done. _

_ As I was running, somebody grabbed me by the shoulders and held me down against the wall of a nearby building, making me drop the snacks. I froze in fear as to why I couldn't go intangible and continue running.  _

_ "C'mon buddy. I'm taking you in." _

**_ Now: _ **

And that's how I ended up here. Now to get out...

I looked around the room. There was a long table in front of me and barely any windows. There was a door to the back of me and a security camera in the top right corner of the room. The blinking coming from the camera meant it was on and watching me. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and looked down to avoid eye contact with the camera. Then I closed my eyes.

I felt electricity starting to surge through my core as I focused on it, taking out the security camera. As soon as it was over, I opened my eyes to find the blinking light gone.

_ Perfect. _

I got up and walked over to the wall. I made my head intangible and poked it through the wall. On the other side was an empty hallway. Confirming the coast was clear, I phased all the way through, looking for my way out.

Once I got out, I decided to look around for a place to temporarily stay in. I know staying in town would risk myself getting caught, so that's out of the question. Maybe there was an abandoned place I can find. I walked onto the path leading to one of the beaches.

As I was walking, I noticed something far in the distance. It seemed like some sort of island. If this was one of those cheesy cartoons, there would be a light bulb illuminating above my head right about now.

I ran behind one of the nearby beach houses, making sure nobody sees me. I went ghost and turned myself invisible, making my way flying toward the island.

Once I descended onto the island, I looked around for a little bit. I left all of my belongings and snacks back at the mainland, so I might as well search for some edible food here. 

»»————- ☠ ————-««

Okay, it's official. This island hates me. It's not fun falling into a hole in the ground and ending up in a cave.

Now that I take notice of this, the cave is really big. Inside the cave, there was a tunnel leading to some sort of opening. 

Deciding to explore a bit, I heard faint talking and laughter echoing through the cave. The more I kept walking, the voices became louder. Pretty sure they weren't in my head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where it ended.  
> I am not proud of this, but I like the idea.


End file.
